WARN
by nyandyanyan
Summary: Namja itu pergi, Minseok bahkan tak sempat melihat wajahnya. Tapi dia akan kembali kan? Dia namja yang baik. Minseok tersenyum, bertemu orang dengan sifat seperti itu menjadi sangat sulit belakangan ini./EXO FICT. LAYMIN. YIXINGXMINSEOK.
Cast : EXO Zhang Yixing, Kim Minseok

Genre : Crime

Rated : T

Disclaimer : They're not mine. This story is mine.

Summary : Namja itu pergi, Minseok bahkan tak sempat melihat wajahnya. Tapi dia akan kembali kan? Dia namja yang baik. Minseok tersenyum, bertemu orang dengan sifat seperti itu menjadi sangat sulit belakangan ini./EXO FICT. LAYMIN. YIXINGXMINSEOK.

HAPPY READING

Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya. Gulungan asap putih mengepul disekitar wajahnya, pertanda dinginnya udara malam itu. Dalam pelukannya, kantong kertas besar berisi berbagai macam bahan yang akan disulapnya sebagai makan malam.

Jalanan dipinggir sungai Han dimalam hari tampak sama ramainya dengan siang tadi. Kebanyakan turis sebenarnya namun beberapa warga lokal juga tampak sama ramainya berkumpul dibeberapa titik.

Minseok sekali lagi menghembuskan nafasnya. Langkah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dia harus tiba di apartemennya sebelum jam 8 atau adik-adiknya akan memuntahkan banyak celotehan protes atas keterlambatannya menyiapkan makan malam.

Bruk!

Seseorang menabraknya. Hari sial bagi Minseok. Bagian bawah kantong kertas itu robek, membuat beberapa benda keluar dan berserakan di tanah. Minseok segera memungutinya. Seseorang yang menabraknya ikut membantunya.

"Maaf" suaranya lembut dan agak berat. Minseok mendongak, mendapati namja dengan surai coklat tua sedang berusaha mengumpulkan lagi barang-barang belanjaannya.

"Humm" Minseok mengangguk, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa namja itu bahkan tak menoleh padanya.

"Kantongnya sobek. Biar kubelikan yang baru"

"A-ah, tidak perlu, Tuan. Aku-"

"Tunggulah disini" namja itu pergi, Minseok bahkan tak sempat melihat wajahnya. Tapi dia akan kembali kan? Dia namja yang baik. Minseok tersenyum, bertemu orang dengan sifat seperti itu menjadi sangat sulit belakangan ini.

10 menit kemudian dia kembali. Kali ini Minseok bahkan bisa melihat senyumnya. Dua dimple tampak dikedua sisi pipinya. "Nah" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas berbahan kain tipis. Minseok tersenyum.

"Terima kasih"

"Tidak masalah. Ini salahku" namja itu kini membantu Minseok memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas yang tadi dia berikan.

"Ah, namaku Yixing. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku... Minseok"

"Nah Minseok-ssi, bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu minum? Sebagai permintaan maaf"

"Apa? Tidak usah, lagipula aku sedang buru-buru"

"Hanya sebentar. Apartemenku dekat dari sini" bujukan itu disertai wajah penuh harap. Minseok agak sungkan dibuatnya, menolak niat baik seseorang adalah sesuatu yang tidak baik. Minseok melirik kearah arlojinya. 18.30. Mungkin dia akan mampir sebentar.

"Baiklah, aku akan mampir sebentar" kalimat yang membuat Yixing tersenyum senang.

"Aku akan membawakan barangmu" Minseok semakin merasa tidak enak. Kenapa orang ini sangat baik padanya? Kemudian tanpa Minseok sadari, sebelah tangannya sudah masuk ke dalam genggaman tangan Yixing. Minseok merona. Entah karena udara dingin atau kehangatan tangan Yixing.

"Selamat datang dirumahku" ucapan Yixing menyadarkannya. Yixing kini membukakan pintu apartemennya. Dengan sopan mengajak Minseok masuk kedalam apartemen yang menurutnya mewah itu.

"Permisi"

"Jangan sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri" Minseok mengangguk, dilepasnya sepatunya dan meletakkannya disudut. Dia lalu menggantung mantelnya ditempat yang sama dengan Yixing. Saat masuk yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sebuah ruang tengah yang luas dengan deretan sofa beludru sebagai pusatnya.

"Silahkan duduk. Aku akan mengambil minum untukmu" Minseok menurut, duduk disalah satu sisi sofa hitam itu dan memandangi sekitarnya. Sangat jauh dari pemandangan apartemen miliknya sendiri. Tak lama setelahnya Yixing kembali dnegan dua gelas dan sebotol red wine.

"A-ano, Yixing-ssi. Ini terlalu mewah untukku" Yixing tertawa, kepolosan Minseok membuatnya menjadi lebih tertarik pada namja manis itu.

"Apa kau akan menolak pemberianku Minseok-ssi?" Minseok menggeleng, "B-bukan begitu-".

"Terimalah apa sudah kuberikan" Yixing menuang red wine itu kedalam satu gelas kemudian menyodorkannya pada Minseok. Minseok menatapnya ragu, kemudian mengambil gelas yang disodorkan padanya. "Minumlah" sementara Yixing menatapnya dengan senyum manis diwajahnya. Minseok menurut, meminum red wine itu perlahan dan meletakkan kembali gelasnya di meja.

"Kau sangat manis"

"H-hah?!" Minseok baru minum satu teguk dan mendengar hal aneh semacam itu dari seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Yixing masih menatapnya dengan senyum yang sama. Minseok yakin dia sudah mabuk. Walau sebenarnya dia cukup kuat dengan alkohol. Minseok tertawa canggung. Mungkin sebenarnya itu hanya pujian biasa. Atau justru dia salah dengar.

"Umm, aku harus pulang. Adikku sedang menungguku dirumah" ucapnya saat tak sengaja melihat jam dinding diruangan itu menunjuk kearah 7. Selain itu, sebenarnya Minseok tiba-tiba agak pusing. Mungkin kelelahan karena sejak tiga hari kemarin dia bekerja lembur untuk menyelesaikan skripsinya. Dengan terburu-buru, dia mengambil tas berisi belanjaannya tadi yang diletakkan Yixing disalah satu sisi meja itu.

"Kau benar-benar akan pulang sekarang?" nada kecewa terdengar jelas dari pertanyaan itu. Minseok tersenyum kikuk, mengangguk dan bergumam iya untuk menjawabnya.

Bruk!

Minseok jatuh. Tas dalam genggamannya kembali mengeluarkan sebagian isinya dilantai kayu tempat itu. Minseok merasa kepalanya sangat berat.

"Y-yixing-ssi, tolong-"

"Maaf, Minseok-ssi. Kurasa kau tidak akan bisa pulang" tangan namja itu mengelus surai karamel miliknya. Pandangan Minseok kini hanya warna hitam pekat namun telinganya masih berfungsi. Kesadarannya belum hilang. Dia mendengar suara senandung riang namja yang baru dikenalnya belum genap sehari itu. Namja itu menggendongnya. Minseok tau dia dibawa kesebuah ruangan, mungkin kamar. Yixing membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sebuah ranjang.

"Astaga, lihat betapa indahnya dirimu" lagi, Minseok merasa belaian halus dipipi kanannya.

"Kau tau, Minseok-ssi? Aku sangat menyukai boneka"

"Kau tau kenapa?"

"Karena mereka selalu indah"

"-xing-ssi" Minseok bisa membuka matanya sekarang. Dia lihat Yixing dengan senyum yang sama. Bahkan lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya.

"Hebat, kau masih bisa bicara" suara riang itu sama sekali tak membuatnya merasa baik. Minseok ketakutan. Sekeras apapun dia berusaha menjerit yang bisa dilakukannya hanya membuka mulut tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari sana.

"Bukankah hebat jika aku bisa membuat boneka dari keindahanmu"

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu"

"Aku akan membuatmu menjadi sesuatu yang lebih indah. Jadi aku perlu mengganti beberapa bagian untuk mewujudkannya"

"Nah pertama. Bagaimana jika aku mengganti matamu?"

Teriakannya hanya berwujud udara, suaranya lebih pelan dari cicitan tikus kecil yang terjebak disela pintu. Minseok menangis, dengan darah yang mengalir dari rongga matanya.

Gelap.

"Seperti boneka yang selalu diam"

"Kau tak butuh kebebasan, Minseok-ssi"

"Tangan dan kaki memberimu kebebasan"

"Karena itu aku akan menyingkirkannya juga"

"-seok ssi? Minseok-ssi?"

"A-ah ya?"

"Astaga kau melamun" tawa indah itu membuat Minseok ikut tertawa dengan canggung. "Nah Minseok-ssi, bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu minum? Sebagai permintaan maaf"

"Apa?" Minseok menatapnya kalut, dia alihkan pandangannya ke arah arlojinya. 18.28. "Maaf, aku sedang buru-buru".

"Hanya sebentar. Apartemenku dekat dari sini" bujukan itu disertai wajah penuh harap. Minseok menggeleng, berusaha tersenyum senatural mungkin.

"Maaf, tapi adik-adikku sudah menungguku dirumah. Aku permisi dulu, Yixing-ssi" Minseok membungkuk sopan sebelum meninggalkan namja itu. Namja itu tersenyum sambil melambai saat jarak mereka sudah semakin jauh. Minseok tau, pikirannya barusan mungkin wujud rasa waspadanya. Dia tertawa pelan dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Merasa bodoh karena curiga pada namja sebaik Yixing. Tapi antisipasi adalah hal yang baik sebelum hal buruk terjadi kan?

"Ah, aku gagal mendapatkannya" namja itu bersandar di pembatas jembatan, memandangi sungai Han yang beku karena musim dingin. Ponsel ditangannya menunjukkan foto sosok namja yang baru saja dia temui. Namja itu tersenyum, kemudian menghapus foto itu dari ponselnya. Memunculkan satu foto lagi namun potret sosok yang berbeda.

"Nah, selanjutnya Byun Baekhyun" namja itu lalu menyimpan ponselnya disaku mantelnya, kemudian bergerak meninggalkan tempat itu. Menghampiri objek baru yang akan dia temui beberapa saat lagi ditempat yang berbeda.

Sementara layar besar ditengah kota menayangkan siaran berita. Siaran yang hanya akan dipedulikan oleh segelintir orang walau pada kenyataannya justru segelintir orang itulah yang berhasil selamat sebab memperhatikan peringatan yang disampaikan sesorang yang berbicara disana. Kemudian sebuah tag line muncul dibawah layar besar. Sesuatu yang paling sering diabaikan oleh banyak orang.

 _ **Waspada pada psikopat buronan pembunuhan sadis dengan korban mayoritas remaja dan mahasiswa.**_

OWARIMASU

SAMPAH LAGI /slap/

Allo semua, maaf atas keterlambatanku dan janji palsuku /Baca:lanjutannyaTubuhdanKepala/

Bukannya gak mau lanjut cuma...

Sht! Aku kehilangan moodku ;A;

Aku minta saran dong biar gak gampang moody sama gak gampang kehilangan kata-kata /?

Yodah yodah

I need your reviews, favs or follows

Met ketemu lagi di ff gak penting lainnya 'w'

BALASAN REVIEW UBUR-UBUR

Ineedtohateyou = maaf ya T_T But, thanks udah baca /hug/

marniA = hehe maaf :D Lay itu hantu

kyubonsparkelf = hehe soalnya bosen happy end terus /slap/ thanks udah baca /hug/

shintalang = yups, dia hantu ;)

Abbey Woo : kyaaaa jangan jambak aku abisnya aku bosen mereka happy end terus /digampar/ terima kasih sudah mewek /hug/

Zhang Fanyajung = hehehe lay itu hantu LOL cie pada sedih karena sad end /ketawasetan/slap/

Maymfa10 = Sehun di omake adalah papanya byunbaek 'w' lay itu hantu yups mereka tak akan bersatu bagaimanapun caranya, dan Sehun juga udah berada dikehidupannya yg baru dan melupakan lay /sobs/

Guest = kyaaa jangan baper, thanks udah baca /hug/

Jenijhon = hehe thanks sudah baca, thanks juga reviewnya /hug/

Qwertyxing = terima kasih atas kata indahmu *-*

Aerii0110 = hehe maaf maaf, thanks udah baca ^^

Heeriztator = ffku banyak lay bertebaran ya *-* kyaaa maaf jika aku kejam, thanks udah baca /hug/


End file.
